EPILEPTIC TECHNO
Epileptic techno is the 4th song in the new animation and the 20th overall song. It was released November 23, 2011. Lyrics Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Chilaxin’ out with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen They want to check this new joint, Club Convulsion We put our ass in motion All my stupid friends rolled up and the D.J. looked like Superman, if he were homeless And standing by the bar, douchebag was hitting on a tranny Oh wait that’s Hillary Clinton there with Dick Cheney, who was killin’ a kitten I saw Shaq, Jack Black and J-Lo I even saw that one guy from that one show I saw alcoholic Jews and fat truckers And Oprah was there like: “I’m Oprah, Fucker!” And everything was good until the second Homeless Superman put on this record I stood there with my friends and the Olsen Twins As he spins everybody had convulsions. Dance, dance, dance like you’re having a seizure. Move, move, move like you’re having a fit Shake, shake, shake. This is causing a spasm Epileptic Techno Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Now I ain’t trying to disrespect epileptics But the music he played made the place go hectic The speakers on the deck became disconnected All the alcoholic Jews were suddenly naked I felt my muscles expand and contract I passed out on the dance floor laying on my back Reality started fading, cutting in and out I woke up when an Olsen Twin threw up in my mouth And we were hoping we could leave at our leisure But the whole fuckin’ theater was havin’ a seizure Except Oprah, the music didn’t touch her Still standing hard, “I’m Oprah, fucker!” I saw the D.J. loadin’ another disc With most of the party still foaming at the lips I grabbed my friends and headed for the exit When Homeless Superman started spinnin’ that next hit Dance, dance, dance like you’re having a seizure Move, move, move like you’re having a fit Shake, shake, shake. This is causing a spasm Epileptic Techno Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Ep-Ep-Ep-Ep Epileptic We woke up once again from a seizure I wiped Mary-Kate’s vomit from my T-Shirt We slid out the back like greased up butter We saw Oprah there, “I’m Oprah, fucker!” We made it out alive, booyah! We all stood around like: “What are we going to do now?” We picked a new club. What’d we get? We somehow rolled up to Club Tourettes? The music there gave everyone a tick And every time it played the whole place would twitch, And shift and switch and bitch and talk shit like: Ass, barf, barf, ass, bark, piss! Barf, piss, ass, ass, barf, barf, piss, ass, ass, piss! We ran away like a jet propulsion Man, I guess we’ll go back to Club Convulsion Dance, dance, dance like you’re having a seizure. Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Oooh no not having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Dance, dance, dance like you’re having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Oooh no not having a seizure Epileptic Techno, Epileptic Techno Trivia *It is the second song to have Techno in the name. The first one is Transphobic techno A.K.A. Bitch Got A Penis. *This is the first appearance of Oprah. The second one is Dookie Fresh. *It is also the second appearance of the croud, which first appeared in Booty Store and then in She Looks Like Sex and White Boy Wasted. *Deejay and Benatar both smile when they run into Oprah in the alley, and Axel and Puff Puff frown. Deejay's smile is the biggest. Category:Songs